The Sun and Moon
by Qwerty124
Summary: The Avengers are keeping a girl prisoner for Fury. However, this 15 year old will almost certainly become part of the family. Contains triggers.
1. New Beginnings

**Hey! This is kinda sorta not exactly a rewrite of The New Kid. Well, it has the same main character. Enjoy!**

Fury looked at the girl in the holding cell. She seemed young and harmless, but Fury knew her appearance was a lie. Well, the young part was true. That was part of the reason she couldn't stay here. Everyone underestimated her, which is how she'd almost escaped. He needed somewhere to keep her. It had to have top security and competent guards. Preferably high off the ground. Someplace like…

* * *

"So let's get this straight. You want me to keep some random kid prisoner in the tower because your guards fell for her puppy-dog eyes." Tony said, looking the girl over. She was about 5'2", pale, with long golden brown hair, angular features, and different colored eyes, one gold and one silver. The kid was also snickering at his comment. Tony took this as a good sign.

"Pretty much. You and the team are my best option at the moment."

Stark thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, might as well."

* * *

The team was having lunch when Tony walked in with their new… guest. He explained the situation while the girl stood by the door. Everyone looked her over, then the silence was broken.

"I believe introductions are in order. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Clint Barton." the archer called from across the table.

"Natasha Romanov."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard."

"Tony Stark, the awesome one." This statement was answered with a kiwi to the forehead via Clint. "Hey!"

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner."

"And you are?" Clint asked, earning a smack from Natasha. "Nat, that hurt!"

"I'm Emma."

"Just Emma?"

"Yes Mr. Stark, just Emma." She seemed a bit weary, as if this was a common discussion.

"Yikes, Mr. Stark makes me sound old. Just Tony. Actually, first names all around."

SInce no one else seemed to mind, Emma just nodded.

"Since we're done with that, let's get back to lunch. I'm starving. Tony took back his seat and dug in. Emma stood uncertainly until Bruce got up and walked over.

"Come on, I'll show you where everything is." She followed him as he showed her everything she'd need. When they got to plates, Emma reached up to grab one, revealing a thick metal cuff on her wrist. It had chafed her wrist pretty badly.

"What's that?" Bruce's question happened to be during a lull in the conversation around the table, so Emma became the center of attention.

The girl scowled. "It's a suppressor." The two scientists' eyes widened, but everyone else was confused. "It mutes my abilities. Most commonly used on mutants, but it works on me too."

Thor grimaced. He knew the feeling. Clint and Natasha's faces were blank, which proved they were upset. Bruce and Tony looked outraged, while Steve just seemed shocked.

"That's barbaric! Don't they know-"

"The varied nasty side effects?" Emma cut Bruce off. "Of course. They just don't care. Or think I deserve it." Her tone clearly stated she agreed with the latter. She put down her plate. "I'm not hungry." With that, Emma left the room.

Bruce grabbed an apple and a first aid kit. "I'll go fix up her wrist."

* * *

He found Emma on the roof. She was staring into space, which is why she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Just because your parents abused you doesn't give everyone else the right to." Emma jumped and spun to face the doctor. "One abusee to another."

Emma sighed. "That obvious?"

"Only to me." Bruce handed her the apple and took her chafed wrist. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure, I'll talk to someone I hardly know about my twisted past. No details though." At Bruce's nod, the girl continued. "The first thing I really remember is getting adopted at age 9. My records say I was found passed out in an alley. My new family was pretty cool. An overprotective older brother to play videogames with, a younger sister who quickly became my best friend, and two great parents, though a bit strict and conservative. Life was good, until weird stuff started happening around me.

"I healed unusually fast, knew things I couldn't possibly know, and things would float. Like I said, the parents were conservative. Anti-mutant, anti-gay, the works. They thought they could beat my powers out of me.

"I've always been smart though. I pretended it was working, and trained myself behind their backs. As I gained control, things happened less around them. I figured out the extent of my abilities. I could read and manipulate minds, move things with my mind, and heal twice as fast as a normal person. I'm also technically a genius, but that's unrelated. One day I let my guard down and they caught me practicing. The beatings started back worse than ever. This went on for years, then some stuff went down and they're all dead but my brother, who's near the end of his tour in the Marines. And I spent my fifteenth birthday in a SHIELD cell, more human than I'd been in years.

"My mind manipulation didn't just affect others. I kept myself together, dampened the pain, locked up my emotions. Now I'm raw, exposed. Grieving and angry and confused, sitting on a roof opening up to someone I met half an hour ago!" Emma was crying, tears streaming down her face. Bruce, who had finished her wrist ages ago, pulled the girl into a hug. She held him tight and sobbed into his shirt.

And so they sat for hours.

* * *

When they went down, the Avengers were sitting down to dinner. It was Steve's night to cook, and they had spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. No one mentioned the fact that Emma's eyes were still a bit puffy and bloodshot. She repeated everything she'd told Bruce except her parent's abuse and her own mixed emotions. In turn, she learned everyone else's backstory. Then the conversation was all light and meaningless until her head hit the table. Steve carried her to her new room and tucked her in.

* * *

"It's odd." Steve said to the other five. "She's here as a prisoner, but she's already like a kid sister."

"Her attachment to Brucie Bear is interesting."Tony said, sipping at a coffee.

Bruce smiled. "We found some common ground. I think you two will get along, she's pretty smart. She could probably keep up with you."

"Hmm… we'll see."


	2. Food Fights & Flashbacks

**First, sorry this took so long to update! Life's been a bit rough. Second, enjoy!**

Emma woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She snuggled back into the bed… wait, bed?! Emma shot up, looking around. This was not the SHIELD holding cell, where was she? Then she remembered. She was in the Avenger's tower. Someone must have carried her up after she fell asleep. The girl smiled at the thought. She hadn't even had a nightmare, unlike most nights since she'd gotten the cuff.

"Miss Emma, the team would like you to know that breakfast is ready." Emma jumped, then remembered Jarvis being mentioned last night.

"Thanks Jarvis. How do I get to the kitchen?"

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

"Again, thanks."

"My pleasure miss."

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, Emma was surprised to see a full out food fight. That is, until her vision was blocked by scrambled eggs. After a few moments, she wiped her face, grabbed some peanut butter, and joined in.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later found the seven lying on the kitchen floor. They were all coated in jelly, eggs, peanut butter, cereal, and small bits of things like toast, pancakes, and waffles. They had been lying still for about 20 minutes when Steve spoke up.

"Should we… do something?"

There was silence for a few moments, then a simultaneous "Nah".

* * *

Everyone had finally gotten up and clean when Natasha remembered that they had a press conference at noon. There had been some debate about what to do with Emma- after all, she was still a prisoner. In the end, they'd decided Jarvis was a good enough guard.

And when Emma asked where the gym was, Jarvis saw no reason to alert anyone.

* * *

When the Avengers walked in, they were exhausted. Press conferences were hated, but a necessary evil. Everyone flopped down onto various couches and armchairs. They just sat for a few minutes. Then, Tony realised something.

"J, where's Emma?"

"Miss Emma is currently in the gym." That got everyone's attention. Why would Emma be in the gym? "Jarvis, video feed of Emma." They saw her in front of a punching bag. She started hitting the bag at a workout pace, but sped up.

"She is strong, for one her size." Thor said.

"And fast." Clint seemed impressed.

"Am I the only one who noticed she's barehanded? She's gonna hurt herself!" Steve exclaimed, jumping up and running to the gym. The others exchanged a look, then followed.

They found Steve holding Emma's waist, with her struggling to escape. Her eyes were clouded, and everyone could see she was having a flashback. After all, most of them had had a few. All they could do was wait it out.

Eventually, Emma's struggling slowed. Her eyes cleared, and she pitched forward. Luckily, Steve was still holding her. He eased her to the ground.

"She dislocated her shoulder."

Bruce sighed and crouched next to her. "Could someone fetch a first aid kit?"

Upon receiving it, Bruce proceeded to patch Emma up for the second time in two days.

* * *

Emma woke and sat up quickly, biting back a cry as she jarred her splinted shoulder. Her nightmares were getting worse, even if she couldn't quite remember most of them. She thought they might be from before, but had no way to know.

A quick glance around her room told her that she was alone, and she'd be called for breakfast soon. She changed out of the gym pants she still wore into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Then there wasn't much for her to do but pull at the bandages on her hands and wait to be called.

* * *

After a few minutes of the seven of them sitting silently at breakfast, Clint broke the silence.

"Okay, since no one else is gonna do it, I will." He then turned to Emma. "What was that whole thing yesterday about?"

Emma sighed. "Honestly, I don't remember. I assume it's something I've forgotten. Since I'm missing more than half my life, I have no way to know."

"But you have a theory." Tony said. When Emma seemed surprised, he continued. "It was written all over your face. We all noticed it, better to say it once and get it over with."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, I'm not a mutant. Fury actually called the Professor and checked. My best theory is that I'm the result of a mad scientist who had a little too much fun. I might have had my memories supressed by another mind reader, but it's more likely that I hit my head."

"That makes sense." Clint said. "It's actually one of the theories I had."

"Now that that's over," Tony said, "we have a real, actual problem." With all eyes on him, he continued with a gesture at Emma. "You need real clothes."

The other Avengers, used to Tony's antics, just sighed or rolled their eyes. Emma raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with this?"

"Those are practically pajamas. We can't have you walking around like that. I nominate Natasha to take you clothes shopping, since she's female."

"You do know I'm being tracked, right?" Emma said, tapping the supressor. "There's a GPS tracker in here, it's one of the last things I picked up on before they put it on."

"Why should that matter?"

"Because Fury will probably send agents to either bring me back here or take me to SHIELD."

"I'll handle the pirate. Now shoo! Go get ready, do whatever you girls do before you go out."

Sighing, Emma left the room. If you had super hearing- which four of them did- you could just make out her saying, "This is the strangest prison I've ever heard of."


End file.
